


La flamme de Shandora

by LunaQueen



Category: One Piece
Genre: During Canon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [T31] L'histoire folle d'un puissant guerrier et d'un botaniste explorateur. Et de la promesse qu'ils se sont faite.
Relationships: Calgara/Montblanc Norland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	La flamme de Shandora

_— Quand est-ce que vous quittez l'île ? Quand est-ce que vous repartez chez vous ?_

_— Il ne veut plus te voir._

_— Vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus. Partez !_

Oh ça faisait mal. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. 

En posant le pied sur cette île perdue au milieu de l'océan, jamais Montblanc Norland ne s'était imaginé trouver autre chose que des plantes à étudier, des trésors à entasser au fond de son navire et un territoire à cartographier. Pourtant, il s'était trouvé un ami. Un frère. Une personne en qui il avait donné toute sa confiance, une personne qui avait toujours vécu à l'autre bout de son monde, qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontrée, et en qui il s'était retrouvé. Une personne qu'il avait comprise. Et qui l'avait compris en retour.

Parce qu'ils étaient si différents et pourtant si semblables, dans le fond. Après un mois de cohabitation, l'explorateur s'en rendait bien compte. 

Aussi, quand il apprit que _son ami_ ne voulait plus le voir, ne voulait plus lui adressait la parole, que leur relation était rendue au point de départ, à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine pure, il frissonna. Tous les autres pouvaient bien lui en vouloir, pouvaient bien le détester, le menacer, tenter de le tuer, personne n'y arriverait mieux que Calgara. Un seul mot tranchant de lui, un seul regard acéré, et c'était tout son corps qu'il sentait s'embraser de remords et de tristesse. 

— On ne devrait pas rester plus longtemps ici, capitaine. Les habitants sont redevenus hostiles envers nous. Il est temps de mettre les voiles. 

Dos à ses hommes, Norland pleurait silencieusement. 

Oui, il était temps de partir. Et d'abandonner derrière lui cette amitié qu'il avait cru solide, qu'il avait cru éternelle. Il s'était trompé, bientôt, plus rien ne subsisterait de leur rencontre. 

À part ses souvenirs. Ses histoires qu'il ne manquerait pas de raconter. Les gens de son pays connaîtrait le nom du grand guerrier Calgara, il s'en faisait la promesse. 

— Rentrons, murmura-t-il, tandis que, dans son cœur, résonnait la flamme de Shandora. 

oOo

Calgara avait compris. Il avait compris bien avant que la rumeur n'atteigne son village. 

_Il les avait sauvés. Il les avait tous sauvés._

C'était les arbres qui étaient en train de les tuer un par un, de les décimer, et Norland les avait coupés pour endiguer la propagation de la maladie. Sans rien dire. Pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent davantage. Pour ne pas qu'ils imaginent la catastrophe qui aurait été la leur s'il n'était pas intervenu. Pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent redevables envers lui. 

Parce qu'il était un homme bon, un homme de bien. Et que seul la vie des autres comptait à ses yeux, au dépend de la sienne s'il le fallait. 

Calgara avait compris cela au plus profond de son cœur et maintenant il courait à travers les bois, courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru de toute son existence, courait à en perdre haleine, à s'écorcher la peau contre les branches, à sentir ses muscles brûler et ses poumons exploser. 

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Avant qu'il parte. 

— Pardon, Norland, ne pars pas, murmurait-il, laissant l'air siffler à ses oreilles, laissant son corps se mouvoir sans sa volonté, le laissant le conduire jusqu'à la plage. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Reste. Reste avec nous. Reste avec moi.

Derrière lui, la cloche en or retentit, et les larmes sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité. 

— Norland ! hurla-t-il.

Le rivage était juste là, avec son ami prêt à rejoindre son navire. Prêt à rentrer chez lui. Loin, très loin d'ici.

Calgara ne s'arrêta pas, courut encore, jusqu'à saisir sa main et le faire se retourner vers lui. 

— Reviens nous voir. Je serai là à attendre ton retour, je continuerai à faire sonner la cloche le temps qu'il faudra. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Nous nous reverrons un jour... mon ami. 

Norland serrait la main du guerrier dans la sienne, refusant de la lâcher, refusant de l'abandonner. L'envie était si grande de ne pas partir, de tout laisser derrière lui, de tout laisser tomber, et de s'installer sur cette petite île, aux côtés de cet homme. De son ami. 

— C'est une promesse ?

— C'est une promesse. Je te jure que nous nous reverrons. 

— Alors scellons cette promesse comme il se doit. 

Un bref instant, infime, si éphémère qu'il crut l'avoir rêvé, les yeux baignés de larmes de Calgara tombèrent sur ses lèvres. Il en fit autant. Oui, c'était tentant. De l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Juste pour savoir. Juste pour goûter à l'interdit. Pour lui prouver tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui dire avec de simples mots. 

Juste un baiser. Rien qu'un.

Mais leurs yeux se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et, à la place, ils se prirent dans les bras, se serrèrent contre leur cœur. 

— Je reviendrai te voir, Calgara. 

— Je t'attendrai, Norland.

Le capitaine et son équipage reprirent la mer, accompagnés par le chant de la cloche, sans se douter un seul instant que les deux hommes ne se reverraient jamais. 

Pourtant, ils tinrent tous les deux leur promesse. 

Chaque jour, Calgara fit chanter la flamme de Shandora en scrutant l'horizon.

Chaque jour, Norland songea au voyage qui le conduirait à nouveau vers ce mystérieux guerrier en racontant son histoire aux enfants de son pays.

Et, quand le jour vint, qu'il remonta à bord de son bateau, qu'il retraversa l'océan, qu'il accosta sur l'île, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'accueillir. Plus de village, plus de cris, plus de cloche. Plus de Calgara. 

— Tu nous as menti ! Tout ce temps, ce n'étaient que des mensonges ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Norland.

Il avait honte, oui, honte de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, honte de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Honte de ne pas avoir pu revoir son ami une dernière fois.

La vérité ne meurt jamais et elle était profondément enfouie en lui, dans sa mémoire, dans tous ces moments passés avec le guerrier et sa tribu, dans tous les sourires échangés, les rires partagés, les regards lancés. Dans tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit. Dans tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Dans tout ce temps perdu pour toujours. 

La vérité ne meurt jamais, car, même si Norland venait d'être tué, la vérité, elle, avait été insufflée dans le sang de ses descendants. Et, un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être dans quatre cents ans, quelqu'un saurait qu'il n'avait jamais menti. 

Quelqu'un saurait qu'il avait existé une amitié éternelle entre un puissant guerrier et un botaniste explorateur. 

Quelqu'un ranimerait la flamme de Shandora et, d'où qu'ils soient, ils l'entendraient. 


End file.
